Believe
by Lee Suhae
Summary: - Jika kalian percaya, apapun yang kau inginkan pasti akan kau rasa. Special ff for Nae saengie - Nemo aka Ikm Dewhae yang berulang tahun hari ini. Kihae ff. Mind RnR please?


Title: Believe

Main Cast

~ Kim Kibum

~ Lee Donghae

Main Pair: Kihae

Genre: Sad Romance, yaoi, alur cepat(?) abal?

Rated: T

…

**Note**: Ini adalah ff request dari salah satu dongsaeng saya tercinta – Ikm Dewhae – yang berulangtahun pada hari ini, tepat tanggal 24 Sept .. semoga apapun yang kau inginkan bisa tercapai pada waktu yang cepat dan, asa yang kau tunggu bisa kau raih .. Dan satu lagi, semoga ff ini bisa membuatmu senang .. Mianhae, kalau kurang bagus ya sayang ^^ .. saranghaeyo

**Oneshoot**

Percayalah jika aku akan selalu berada dihatimu, walau ragaku tak ada ~

" Bumiiee – "

Terdengar teriakan girang yang mengalun begitu merdu. Membelah kebisingan deru ombak yang saling bersahutan ditengah laut biru.

Jauh disana, seorang namja tengah berlari begitu senang ditepi pantai. Matanya memancarkan sorot kebahagian yang jika kalian melihatnya, kalian akan merasa –

Tenang.

Ia tersenyum begitu manisnya saat melihat seorang namja berbalut kemeja putih yang tengah duduk dibawah pohon kelapa itu tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan ke arahnya.

Hanya ke arahnya.

Kini ia tepat berdiri didepan namja itu. Namja yang tengah menaruh gitar yang hampir seharian menemani dirinya, karena dia, namja berparas manis itu sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri.

Bermain dengan laut, dan bertemu dengan saudara – saudaranya. Yah, namja manis itu selalu beranggapan kalau –

Ikan adalah saudaranya.

"Bumiiee"

Sekali lagi ia memanggil sosok berwajah tampan itu, membuat namja itu berdiri dan mengacak rambut _brunette _miliknya dengan gerakan sayang.

"Ada apa sayang?" tanyanya lembut seraya mengusap wajah sang kekasih. Membersihkan sedikit pasir yang menutupi wajah manis kekasih hatinya.

Namja manis itu – Lee Donghae menggeleng lucu, membuat seorang Kim Kibum gemas dibuatnya. Tak salah, jika satu kecupan nakal ia sematkan dibibir tipis milik kekasihnya.

Donghae mengerucutkan bibirnya, saat ia merasa kalau ciumannya telah dicuri begitu saja. Walau ia tak kesal sebenarnya, hanya saja –

"Kau curang! Kau selalu menciumku tanpa seizinku!" lantas ia pukul pelan kening Kibum. Namun Kibum tak marah, melainkan ia tersenyum. Walau terlihat –

Palsu.

Senyum itu tidak nyata, terlihat begitu sedih dari sorot matanya.

Kibum menghela nafasnya yang ia rasa sangat berat. Setelah itu, ia tarik tubuh Donghae kedalam pelukannya. Memberi kehangatan dari tubuh kekarnya.

Donghae terkejut pada awalnya, namun sedetik berlalu ia mulai menikmati kehangatan yang menjalar ditubuh basahnya. Ia memejamkan matanya, saat aroma maskulin sang kekasih masuk ke dalam indera penciumannya.

"Hae…" Kibum berbisik, sambil mengusap lembut punggung Donghae dan rambut _brunette _Donghae secara bergantian.

Donghae mengeratkan pelukannya, "Iya Bumiie? Ada apa?" ia semakin memperdalam letak wajahnya, menyembunyikan dalam didada bidang milik Kibumnya.

Kibum tersenyum masih dengan senyum perih dan tatapan kelukaannya.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu Hae.. sangat" Kibum merenggangkan pelukannya, menatap dalam mata coklat milik Donghaenya yang begitu indah.

Tatapan hangat yang Donghae tunjukkan, mampu menyentuh kalbunya untuk dirinya –

Menjatuhkan air mata.

Donghae tersenyum, lalu ia usap air mata yang bergulir dipipi chubby sang kekasih dengan usapan jempolnya yang begitu halus.

"Kau tidak boleh menangis Bumiie… tak boleh" ia berucap dengan nadanya yang memohon, walau samar masih terdengar manja.

Kibum menatapnya dalam, dan bisa ia lihat kepolosan yang begitu nampak dimata sang kekasih. Ia mengangkat tangannya, mengelus pipi Donghae – bergantian.

"Aku mencintaimu Hae.. aku takut –" ia menganggantungkan kata – katanya, tak sanggup berucap kala air mata itu kembali memaksa untuk menampilkan wujudnya.

Donghae mencoba untuk tegar dan berusaha untuk menampilkan senyum khasnya –

Angelic smile yang sangat disukai Kibum.

Donghae menangkupkan kedua sisi pipi Kibum, lalu mendaratkan satu kecupan. Tepat diatas bibir Kibumnya.

"Jangan takut Bumiie, tenanglah …" ia mendekap tubuh Kibum dengan begitu erat. Menahan air mata yang sudah berada dipelupuk matanya. Hingga ia merasakan, kalau hatinya sangat sakit –

Sangat sakit –

Tak jauh berbeda dengan apa yang dirasakan Kibum saat ini. Malah, rasa sakit itu lebih terasa –

"Tenanglah .. aku juga sangat mencintaimu. Kau adalah satu yang ku mau didalam hidupku, bahkan –" ia memejamkan matanya dengan semakin mempererat pelukan pada Kibumnya.

"Jika nanti aku sudah tiada"

Kibum tak kuasa untuk tidak melampiaskan emosi dalam tangisannya. Ia juga tak kalah erat memeluk tubuh Donghae yang lebih pendek darinya. Menciumi pucuk kepala Donghae bertubi – tubi.

"Aku mencintaimu Hae, sangat.. sangat"

Donghae tersenyum mendengarnya.. walau akhirnya –

Satu air mata lolos begitu saja.

**-Lsuhae-**

"_Ya Tuhan, apa yang terjadi?" seorang namja manis berteriak panik saat melihat seekor anak anjing tergeletak tak berdaya ditengah jalan raya dengan tubuh yang dilumuri oleh darah._

_Namja manis itu, membawa anjing bewarna putih kedalam dekapannya. Tak memperdulikan seragam SMA yang bewarna putih itu akan ternodai -_

"_Kau masih bernafas?" senyum terukir saat mendengar anak anjing itu sedikit mengeluarkan suara. Setidaknya, anak anjing itu masih bisa untuk diselamatkan, pikirnya._

_Segera ia berdiri, berlari menjauh menuju tempat Dokter hewan yang terletak tak jauh dari sudut gang._

"_Dokter, Dokter" ia mengetuk pintu rumah yang dijadikan Dokter hewan itu sebagai tempat praktek._

"_Bersabarlah.. " ia mengusap lembut kepala anjing tersebut, lalu kembali mengetuk pintu itu tanpa lupa menyerukan kata, "Dokter, Dokter Kim" sedikit memberi kata tambahan setelah ia membaca sebuah papan nama yang tertera didepan pintu._

_Ia hendak putus asa, namun –_

_Anjing yang masih kecil itu harus diselamatkan. Tapi, bagaimana caranya? Sang Dokter hewan tak kunjung keluar. Sedangkan ia tak tahu dimana lagi tempat yang bisa dijadikannya sebagai sandaran untuk bisa menyelamatkan anjing malang itu. Mengingat –_

_Dia orang baru didaerah itu. Kurang dari seminggu._

"_Dokter.. Dokter" suaranya melemah, saat ia tahu tak ada seseorang didalam sana. Mungkin, karena memang tak ada sahutan._

_Ia hendak berbalik, tapi saat itu pulalah ia mendengar pintu itu terbuka._

"_Ya Tuhan, apa yang terjadi?" satu ekspresi sama yang dilakukan Dokter muda itu saat melihat anjing kecil didalam pelukan namja manis itu._

_Namun sepertinya sang namja manis terpaku pada posisinya. Mendekap sang anjing tanpa melepaskan tatapannya pada sang Dokter yang menurutnya –_

_Sangat tampan._

_Ia tersadar saat sang Dokter bernama Kim Kibum – sebuah name tag yang terpampang jelas dijas putih miliknya – meraih anjing didalam dekapannya._

"_Uh, a.. anjingnya.." Ia tergagap dengan terlihat bodoh, lalu menyusul sang Dokter yang membawa anjing putih itu ke dalam rumah._

_Ia terduduk diatas sofa bewarna biru laut – warna kesukaannya. Menatap ke sekeliling ruangan yang diyakini sebagai ruang praktek untuk melakukan operasi. Lihat saja, sang Dokter sedang berusaha menyelamatkan sang anjing dengan melakukan pembedahan dikepala._

_Ia takut dan kasihan melihat adegan itu, dan ia memilih untuk menundukkan kepalanya dan memainkan jemarinya._

_Sekitar sejam, barulah sang Dokter datang menghampirinya._

"_Anjingmu?" tanyanya pada sang namja manis pemilik nama lengkap Lee Donghae._

_Donghae menggeleng lucu, "A- anio Dokter, aku menemukannya dijalan saat aku pulang sekolah" jawabanya dengan wajah memerah padam. Bagaimana tidak, sang Dokter begitu intens menatapnya._

_Dokter itu tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah Donghae yang begitu lucu dimatanya._

_Donghae segera menggelengkan kepalanya, saat ia merasa kalau Dokter itu sangat sempurna. Tidak, ini bukan waktu yang tepat._

"_Euhm, bagaimana keadaan anjing itu Dokter?" tanya Donghae dengan menahan kegugupan yang melandanya._

_Sang Dokter tersenyum, kali ini senyumannya begitu indah dan sangat mempesona. Tak salah jika Donghae akhirnya memberinya gelar ' Killer Smile' saat itu._

"_Dia akan baik – baik saja" jawabnya ramah, sedangkan Donghae hanya ber-oh ria menanggapinya._

_Donghae bangkit, lalu membungkukkan tubuhnya._

"_Gamsahamnida Dokter Kim, atas bantuanmu anjing itu bisa terselamatkan" ia tersenyum membuat sang Dokter atau mungkin, membuat Kim Kibum berani bersumpah. Kalau senyum itu adalah senyum terindah yang perna ia lihat dalam hidupnya._

"_Kalau begitu saya pamit pulang, dan hm" ia seperti berpikir, lalu tersenyum kembali._

"_Anjing itu akan ku ambil setelah pulih, karena aku tak sanggup merawatnya sendiri" ia berujar sedikit pelan, dan tergambar diraut parasnya yang ayu ada sebuah kesedihan disana._

_Kibum mengerutkan keningnya samar, "Oh tentu saja, kau bisa melakukannya. Tapi, jika kau akan membawanya pulang saat ini, itu tidak masalah.."_

_Donghae menggeleng, "Tidak, tidak ada yang menjaganya disaat aku sekolah Dokter Kim"sanggahnya yang membuat Kibum berdiri, seakan menyamakan posisi Donghae saat ini._

"_Memang, kemana orangtuamu? Kau tinggal sendiri?"_

_Donghae tertawa pelan, "Sebenarnya.. seminggu yang lalu orangtuangku meninggal dalam sebuah kecelakaan. Makanya, aku pindah dari Busan ke sini. Mencoba melupakan kenangan buruk itu" lirihnya sedikit terluka._

_Kibum menatapnya bersalah, "Mianhae, tak seharusnya aku menanyakan soal itu. Sekali lagi aku minta maaf" ujar Kibum tak enak hati._

_Donghae menggeleng, "Tidak apa, kau kan juga tidak tahu"._

"_Kalau begitu, aku pamit pulang Dokter. Besok sebelum aku ke sekolah, aku akan mampir ke sini" ia membungkuk untuk terkahir kalinya. Lalu melangkahkan kakinya menjauh menuju pintu luar. Kalau saja –_

_Kibum tak menahan lengannya. Dokter berusia 23 tahun itu tidak membiarkannya pergi._

_Donghae mengerutkan keningnya, "Ada apa Dokter Kim?" tanyanya heran, tanpa berniat melepas genggaman Kibum yang begitu erat dipergelangan tangannya._

_Karena dia sibuk tengah menetralkan degup jantungnya._

"_Maukah kau tinggal bersamaku? Membantuku untuk mengurus beberapa anjing yang ditinggal oleh pemiliknya?" Donghae terdiam, bingung dengan tawaran yang dilontarkan Kibum kepadanya._

_Akhirnya setelah beberapa detik berlalu Kibum tersenyum. Saat ia melihat Donghae menganggukkan kepalanya, "Baiklah.. tapi –" tiba-tiba wajahnya yang terlihat ceria berubah muram._

"_Aku ingin kau menemaniku setiap detiknya, kau sanggup?"_

_Kibum yang diserang rasa cinta pada makhluk manis ini langsung menyanggupi permintaannya. Karena ia bisa mengetahui, dari sorot kepolosan namja itu –_

_Dia harus melindungi namja yang kini begitu indah memberinya senyum._

**-LSuhae-**

"Bumiie.. kau minum kopi lagi?" sedikit bentakan yang diberikan Donghae untuk Kibumnya. Dia tak suka saat melihat Kibum yang setiap malam harus mengkonsumsi kopi. Karena bagaimanapun, kopi tidak begitu bagus untuk tubuh seseorang.

Kibum menaruh segelas cangkir berisi kopi hitam diatas meja. Lalu melangkahkan kakinya mendekati sang kekasih yang telah menenaminya hampir 4 tahun lamanya.

Donghae menepis tangan Kibum saat Kibum berusaha menyentuh pipinya.

"Hentikan Bumiie! Aku tahu, kau sangat lelah. Tidurlah .. aku mohon" ia menitikan air matanya, meminta Kibum menuruti perkataannya kali ini.

Permintaan yang sudah ia sering ucapakan –

Bahkan, sejak dirinya lulus SMA .. 2 tahun lalu.

Kibum menggeleng, lalu tersenyum pahit, "Dan aku akan merasa bersalah, jika disaat aku tertidur kau sudah tidak ada. Iya? Kau ingin aku seperti itu Hae? " nada suara Kibum berubah serak dan sedikit meninggi. Membuat Donghae terlonjak kaget namun berusaha untuk tetap tenang.

Walau ia sedikit kecewa –

Kibum tak pernah membentak dirinya sebelum ini.

Donghae menggenggam erat tangan Kibum yang sangat kuat terkepal. Hingga, kepalan itu melemah saat tangan Donghae begitu lembut menggenggamnya.

"Aku tidak akan pergi disaat kau terlelap Bumiie, aku janji.."

Donghae tersenyum tulus dengan diiringi air mata yang bergulir dipipi mulusnya.

Kibum segera menarik tubuh Donghae ke dalam pelukannya. Mengecup kening, pipi, pucuk kepalanya berpuluh – puluh kali.

**-LSuhae-**

Malam yang untuk kesekian kalinya Donghae lewati dengan membuka matanya. Dimana semua orang terlelap, tapi tidak untuknya. Karena, disaat ia menutup mata maka ia tak akan pernah bisa lagi untuk membukanya. Itulah yang ditakutkan oleh namja tampan yang kini tak bisa sama sekali untuk memejamkan matanya, walau sebentar. Padahal ini sudah jam 4 pagi.

"Uh, Bumiie.. kau belum tidur? Bukankah aku bil –" ucapannya terputus kala bibirnya terkunci oleh bibir Kibum yang kini tengah mempermainkan bibirnya.

Donghae ingin menolak, namun –

Tidak bisa. Ia seakan lemah dan memilih membiarkan tubuhnya di rajai oleh sang kekasih yang termat ia cintai.

Biarlah –

Karena ia tak tahu. Sampai kapan ia mampu bertahan –

**-LSuhae-**

Kini Donghae sedang berada diRumah Sakit Hewan, dimana sang kekasih bekerja. Ia sengaja datang untuk mengajak sang kekasih makan siang bersama. Selagi ia tak ada jadwal untuk kuliah.

"Bumiiee…"

Kibum mengangkat wajahnya dari sebuah map saat mendengar namanya diserukan begitu manjanya.

"Hae, kau begitu –"

'_Pucat'_

"Manis, sangat manis" Kibum berusaha untuk menahan air matanya. Ia berdiri, lalu menarik tubuh sang kekasih ke dalam dekapannya.

"Bumiie.. kau kenapa? Ada apa denganmu?" Donghae sedikit terkejut dengan tingkah Kibum yang menurutnya sangat berbeda, "S-sesak" keluhnya yang membuat Kibum melepaskan pelukannya.

Kibum tersenyum lalu mengecup bibir tipis sang kekasih, "Kau mau makan apa? Bagaimana kalau ke Restoran favorite kita?" Donghae menggeleng menanggapinya.

"Lalu?" tanya Kibum.

Donghae mencium bibir Kibum dengan cukup lama, " Aku ingin laut.. aku ingin pulang Bumiie".

Deg –

Kibum merasakan kalau nafasnya hilang beberapa saat, dan ia juga merasakan kalau jantungnya tak berdetak pula.

Laut –

Dimana kekasihnya itu sangat mencintai laut.

Laut –

Dimana pesawat yang membawa orangtuanya tenggelam dan hilang begitu saja.

Laut –

Dimana, saat ini ia kesana.

"Ya Bumiie .. aku rindu sekali" wajar saja ia mengucapkan kata – kata itu, sudah seminggu ia tak kesana. Mengingat tugas Kibum tak bisa ditinggalkan begitu saja.

Kibum mengangguk, "Baiklah .. aku akan menemanimu setiap detiknya" ia kembali menarik tubuh yang lemah itu kedalam pelukannya. Namun kali ini, Donghae tak keberatan. Karena ia juga membalas pelukan itu. Lihatlah, betapa lembutnya ia mengusap punggung kuat Kibum.

**-LSuhae-**

Butuh waktu dua jam untuk menempuh ke suatu pemandangan yang begitu indah.

Laut.

Kini sepasang kekasih itu telah sampai dan sedang duduk tepat dibibir pantai. Membiarkan pakaian mereka basah dan terpapar sinar matahari yang sedikit redup.

Donghae menyandarkan kepalanya pada pundak kokoh Kibum. Tersenyum begitu indah sambil memperhatikan beberapa ombak yang datang menghampirinya.

"Bumiiee.. apa aku boleh bertanya?"

Kibum menolehkan wajahnya, mengecup kening Donghae, "Tentu saja, apa?" ia bertanya sedikit ragu namun berusaha untuk tidak menunjukkan dihadapan Donghaenya.

Ia mengusap punggung Donghae, dan satu tangan yang lain ia gunakan untuk mengelus pipi mulus kekasihnya itu.

"Apa sayang? Katakan saja"

Terdengar helaan nafas terdengar begitu berat. Donghae menatap kosong pada langit jauh yang sedikit gelap.

"Apa kau menyesal mencintaiku selama ini?"

Kibum tersenyum walau hatinya terluka mendengarnya.

"Tidak sayang, aku tak pernah menyesal karena mencintaimu"

Kibum menahan air matanya, mencoba melakukan apa yang Donghae lakukan saat ini. Menatap lurus ke depan sana.

"Kalau begitu.. apa sekarang kau siap untuk melepasku?" tak ada kata yang bisa Kibum utarakan. Tenggorokannya seperti dicekat, tak bisa berucap. Barang mengatakan kata 'Tidak'.

"Aku harap kau siap Bumiiee, aku lelah.. Aku lelah untuk membuka mata ini. Aku lelah.. Aku lelah .." Kibum menarik tubuh Donghae, sehingga Donghae berada didalam dekapannya saat ini. Bisa Kibum rasakan, isakan, tangisan bahkan remasan kuat pada kemeja depannya.

Kibum hanya bisa terdiam. Tak berusaha menghentikan tangis memilukan itu. Bahkan dirinya pun, tak sanggup untuk menahan air matanya sendiri.

Mereka terhanyut dalam kesunyian yang tercipta .. Hanya desir ombak yang terasa begitu memilukan untuk didengar.

Kibum tersenyum dan mengusap lembut punggung Donghae. Ia merenggangkan pelukannya saat ia tak mendengar lagi tangisan Donghaenya, hanya saja isakan kecil yang masih terdengar.

Ia menatap wajah manis Donghaenya.. mencium mata indahnya, mengecup kedua pipinya dan berakhir dibibir ranumnya.

"Tidurlah.. aku akan memelukmu. Akan terus memelukmu"

Donghae mengangguk, "Aku mencintaimu Bumiie, terimakasih untuk segalanya.." ia rebahkan kepalanya didada bidang sang kekasih. Namun sebelumnya, ia sempatkan untuk mencium bibir Kibumnya dan memberi sedikit gigitan kecil.

"Bumiiee.. maukah kau bercerita seperti dulu, dongeng sebelum aku tidur"

Kibum mengangguk, "Tentu, kau mau aku bercerita apa? Tentang gadis buta, atau tentang hewan – hewan yang pernah kita selamatkan?" tawar Kibum yang digelengkan Donghae.

"Lalu apa sayang?" Kibum mengelus rambut Dongha sesekali ia menghapur air matanya.

Donghae tersenyum dan mulai memejamkan matanya.

"Aku ingin kau bercerita tentang … kisah kita .. "

"I-itu"

Donghae mengeratkan pelukannya, "Yah, bukankah kisah kita sangat romantis? Indah dan menyenangkan .. bahkan kisahku ini akan ku sampaikan kepada para malaikat diatas sana .. ".

"Aku akan terus mencintaimu.. walau ragaku sudah tidak ada. Aku akan terus mencintaimu karna –"

Kibum mengeratkan pelukannya, saat ia mendengar suara Donghae mulai melemah.

"Nyawaku tertinggal diragamu"

Setelah itu tak ada kata yang terucap lagi. Hanya rintikan hujan dan deru ombak yang ikut meramaikan tangisan miris dari seorang Kim Kibum.

Tangisan yang ia tumpahkan didepan Donghaenya yang telah tiada.

Donghaenya yang sudah divonis terkena penyakit langka. Sehingga, tak ada kata 'selamat' untuknya. Kabar buruk yang ia terima saat ia menghadiri kelulusan Donghae.

Donghae pingsan –

Dan ia koma selama sebulan .. saat ia terbangun, ia tak bisa memejamkan matanya lagi.

Namun kini, ia bisa kembali tenang dalam mimpi panjangnya setelah dua tahun terakhir ia tak bisa menikmati kegelapan dalam hidupnya..

Dan ia sangat senang, bisa terlelap didalam dekapan cintanya …

Tertidur untuk selamanya ..

**-LSuhae-**

_1 tahun kemudian,_

Disebuah taman yang tak begitu ramai. Terlihat seorang namja manis tengah berlari mengejar seekor anjing putih yang membawa boneka ikan berukuran kecil.

"KYA! Kesini kau anjing nakal!" ia berteriak dan mengabaikan tatapan orang – orang disekitarnya. Dia bukan anak tk yang mempeributkan boneka ikan tak berguna itu. Dia adalah seorang namja dewasa berusia 22 tahun.

Dia terus berlari dan, "Aha! Tertangkap kau Bada!" ia menepuk pelan kepala anjingnya, lalu dengan cepat membalikkan tubuhnya.

Namun sial, saat ia berbalik ada seseorang yang berjalan berlawan arah dengannya. Membuahkan sebuah tabrakan kecil.

"Hmh, maaf" sesal sosok itu.

"Oh, tidak apa – apa. Ini juga salahku" ia mengangkat wajahnya, setelah berhasil mengambil boneka ikannya yang terjatuh. Hingga wajah mereka saling bertemu, mata mereka saling beradu pandang.

Ada suatu getaran yang mereka berdua rasakan. Entah apa ..

Satu dari mereka, menarik tubuh seseorang dihadapannya dan berucap, "D-donghae, kau kembali sayang, _jeongmal bogoshipoyo _" satu pernyataan yang membuat namja manis itu mengerutkan keningnya namun tersenyum setelahnya.

Ia mengangkat tangannya, membalas pelukan namja itu.

Apa kalian percaya pada sebuah keajaiban didunia ini? Jawab! Aku percaya..

Karna, cinta yang abadi akan terus hidup dimana kalian,

Percaya –

… **End …**

**Ya Tuhan, apa ini ?**

**Ini bagus? Oh, aku rasa .. bagus ! *pede**

**Ok, saya cukup lelah dengan ini .. hhooo..**

**For my saengi … happy birthday 4 u …**

**Cukup terharu untuk menuliskan ff ini .. sumpah! Mau sequel? Sequel? Oh, tidak aku rasa .. untuk waktu dekat ..**

**Mind RnR please?**


End file.
